SIGH
by Latifun Kanurilkomari
Summary: Kembali aku menghela napas... Aku tahu ini tidak bagus... Tapi, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menghentikannya... Dan tanpa alasan yang jelas, tanpa kusadari, aku selalu menghela napasku...


**Alert : Dibuat pada saat author mengantuk, bosan dan BT menunggu progress skripsi. Mungkin banyak Typo walaupun sudah diusahakan untuk diminimalisir. Don't like, don't read! Setelah baca tolong berikan komentar yang membangun.**

* * *

.

.

"Aku tak tertarik menerima perasaanmu," ucap pemuda berambut _honey blonde_ itu dengan nada datar dan tatapan yang dingin.

Gadis yang ditolak tersebut hanya terdiam, tetapi perlahan air mata menetes dari kedua matanya.

"Inilah kenapa aku sebal dengan cewek, kalian semua terlalu cengeng," tandasnya dengan dingin dan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan gadis tersebut sambil menghela napas.

.

.

.

**~SIGH~**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha**

**Sigh (song version) © iroha(sasaki)**

**Sigh (fic version) © Latifun Kanurilkomari**

.

.

.

Pemuda _honey blonde_ itu bernama Kagamine Len, siswa kelas 2 SMA di sekolah bergengsi Yamaha Gakuen. Atlet andalan dalam sepakbola dan penyerang handal dalam timnya. Pemuda bermata _sapphire_ itu merupakan pujaan para siswi di sekolah maupun diluar sekolahnya. Tapi sayangnya, semua anak perempuan yang mengakui perasaannya kepada pemuda itu ditolak dengan dingin.

"Hei Len, kau menolak cewek lain lagi?" pemuda biru menghampiri Len. Len hanya melirik sebentar dan kemudian kembali melamun, memandangi entah apa yang ada di luar jendela sana.

"Tidak baik terus begitu, kalau tidak suka jangan terlalu dingin menolaknya," nasihat Kaito, pemuda biru tersebut. Akan tetapi yang dinasihati hanya terdiam, melamun sambil menghela nafas.

Kaito terdiam sambil tersenyum setengah hati.

"Kau tahu, Rin tidak akan suka kalau kau begitu terus," ujar Kaito menepuk kepala Len kemudian pergi dari sana.

Len memandangi kepergian Kaito, pandangan matanya menjadi kelam. Pemuda itu melanjutkan aktivitasnya untuk memandangi entah apa yang ada di luar jendela sana sambil kembali menghela napas.

"Kau tahu Rin, semua ini salahmu," desisnya.

.

.

.

Hari ini tidak terlalu begitu berbeda dengan hari kemarin, atau tepatnya hari ini sama saja dengan hari kemarin, begitulah pendapat Len. Hari ini anak perempuan lain kembali menyatakan cintanya kepada Len yang berakhir dengan penolakan dingin dari Len. Len harus kembali menghela napas karena anak perempuan itu kembali menangis.

"Menyebalkan, mereka semua sudah tahu kalau aku pasti menolak dan mereka selalu berakhir menangis. Kenapa mereka semua tidak mau berhenti sih?" rutuknya dengan sebal.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, kau ganteng sih," canda Kaito yang berakhir dengan tatapan tajam dari Len. Kaito langsung bersujud maaf begitu merasakan aura pembunuh dari Len. Len hanya bisa menghela napas melihat tingkah sahabatnya dari SMP itu.

Kaito kembali ke posisi duduknya dan memperhatikan Len yang sedang memperhatikan langit. Saat itu adalah istirahat siang dan cuaca memang sedang cerah. Len terus memperhatikan langit dan menghela napas, tidak menyadari bahwa Kaito sedang memperhatikannya.

"Kau tahu Len...," gantung Kaito, Len mengalihkan pandangan kepada Kaito dan menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Apa kau sadar? Sejak kepergiannya, kau selalu menghela napas," ujar Kaito dengan suara pelan, seakan hal ini merupakan topik sensitif.

Len memandang Kaito dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke langit.

"Kau tidak bisa begini terus," lanjut Kaito. Len hanya terdiam, tidak merespon.

"Rin tidak akan senang kalau kau terus bersedih," Kaito kembali melanjutkan asumsinya, tetapi tetap saja Len tidak bergeming sedikitpun.

Kaito menghela napas dan sesaat berhenti, "Bagus, sekarang aku jadi ikut menghela napas," ujarnya ngambek, Len hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah sahabatnya.

Kaito melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu atap sekolah, "Aku duluan," ujar Kaito.

Len memandangi punggung Kaito sesaat lalu kembali memandangi langit, kembali pemuda itu menghela napas.

"Aku tahu ini tak bagus, tapi entah kenapa aku selalu melakukannya," gumam pemuda itu.

.

.

.

Len memandangi papan yang menjelaskan daerah tersebut, area pemakaman. Setelah kembali menghela napas, Len melangkahkan kakinya ke suatu arah. Setelah beberapa belokan dan melewati beberapa makam, akhirnya pemuda itu sampai di sebuah pemakaman yang sederhana. Tanah pemakaman tersebut sudah rata dengan permukaan tanah walaupun nisan batunya masih terlihat bagus. Di nisan batu tersebut tertulis sebuah nama, _Kamine Rin_. Len berlutut dan meletakkan sebuket bunga yang ia beli di makam tersebut.

"Kau tahu Rin, hari-hariku tidak begitu menarik," gumam Len dengan nada datar.

"Semuanya berubah, tanpamu semuanya terasa datar," lanjutnya sambil membelai nisan tersebut.

"Semuanya...salahmu," gumamnya dengan dingin. Untuk beberapa saat Len hanya terdiam, memandang nisan tersebut dengan pandangan sedih dan hampa.

Angin sore berhembus, menerbangkan beberapa kelopak bunga entah dari bagian pohon mana. Len mengarahkan pandangannya ke angkasa. Langit telah berwarna senja. Len kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke nisan tersebut dan menghela napas. Ia tersenyum sedih sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan memandang nisan tersebut untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Aku akan datang lagi... Rin," gumamnya sebelum akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah pulang.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari Sabtu, rangkaian akhir pekan yang tenang, begitulah menurut Len. Setidaknya di hari Sabtu yang penuh kegiatan ekstrakurikuler seperti ini, ia dapat menghindar dengan tenang dari gerombolan cewek-cewek yang mengerumuni pemuda malang itu.

Saat ini pemuda bermata _sapphire_ itu sedang bersembunyi di bukit belakang sekolah. Bukit ini memang sangat tenang dan hanya terdapat satu pohon cemara yang tumbuh tepat di puncak bukit tersebut. Anehnya, walaupun pemandangan dari bukit ini sangat indah tak ada murid-murid yang mau datang kesini. Banyak hantunya, itu alasan utamanya, alasan yang menurut Len sangat konyol.

Jadi, di bukit inilah Len sekarang berada. Menikmati hembusan angin, cerahnya cuaca, indahnya pemandangan dan tenangnya situasi.

Len menikmati lingkungannya dengan perasaan hampa. Perasaan kacau dan sedih berkecamuk dalam hatinya, walaupun Len tidak begitu pasti apa alasannya.

Semuanya... terasa sepi, hampa.

Bahkan Len sendiri pun tak tahu, kenapa perasaanya begitu kacau?

Tanpa sadar Len kembali menghela napasnya.

"Padahal pemandangannya begitu indah, tapi kenapa engkau menghela napas?" suara yang merdu menyapa Len.

Len mengarahkan pandangannya kearah suara tersebut. Saat itulah Len merasa ingin berteriak.

Pasalnya, sosok yang menyapanya teryata tidak menapak di tanah!

Akan tetapi, karena Len terlalu kaget tak ada suara apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

'Rupanya tempat ini memang ada hantunya!' teriak Len dalam hati.

Sebaliknya, sosok yang tidak menapak di tanah dan menyapa Len tersebut hanya tersenyum lembut kepada Len, menunggu jawaban pemuda itu. Akan tetapi setelah menunggu beberapa saat bukannya jawaban pemuda itu yang ia dapatkan, tapi malah wajah pucat pasi dari pemuda itu yang ia terima.

"Halo~," ujarnya sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Len.

Len tersadar dari takut, kaget dan perasaan lemasnya, ia mulai memperhatikan sosok hantu tersebut.

"Kau...hantu...bukit..ini?" ujar Len dengan terbata lemas.

Sosok tersebut sesaat terkejut sebelum akhirnya tertawa kecil. Setelah tertawa, yang Len akui itu merupakan suara tawa paling manis yang pernah ia dengar, sosok itu menggeleng.

"Aku adalah seorang bidadari, Tuhan mengutusku untuk turun ke bukit ini, saat itulah aku melihatmu dan menyapamu," jelasnya dengan polos.

Len merasa pusing dengan kejadian mendadak ini. Bidadari? Di bukit ini? Pasti sekarang ia sedang capek.

"Maaf ya bidadari, rasanya kepalaku pusing, mungkin aku harus pulang~" ujar Len lemas sambil berjalan terhuyung, mencoba kembali ke sekolah.

"Ah~ kau tidak percaya ya?" bidadari tersebut ngambek.

"Aku percaya kok..percaya..," gumam Len lemas dan datar.

Tiba-tiba bidadari tersebut muncul – sambil melayang – di hadapan Len, menyebabkan pemuda itu kaget setengah mati.

Bidadari tersebut menggembungkan pipinya, wajahnya tampak sebal – yang Len akui wajah sebalnya itu malah terlihat manis.

"Aku benar-benar seorang bidadari, Tuhan mengutusku untuk bertemu denganmu untuk mengusir kesedihanmu," jelas bidadari tersebut.

Len hanya terdiam dan memandangi sosok bidadari tersebut. Bidadari tersebut berambut _honey blonde_ yang lebih cerah dari miliknya, warna mata bidadari tersebut juga berwarna _sapphire_. Bidadari tersebut mengenakan kimono yang terlihat sederhana tapi memiliki warna yang cantik dan elegan. Selain itu, selendang bidadari berwarna putih melilit di lengan bidadari tersebut. Sosok bidadari tersebut memang mirip dengan bidadari legenda Jepang kuno yang sering diceritakan oleh ibunya saat Len masih kecil dulu. Entah kenapa, wajah bidadari itu, Len merasa pernah bertemu dengannya.

Len kembali menghela napas, tidak percaya.

"Baiklah, kalau kau memang bidadari yang dikirim oleh Tuhan, apa buktinya?" tantang Len dengan wajah datar.

"Memangnya bagian darimana dari diriku yang manis ini yang tidak bisa dipercaya?" ngambek bidadari itu dengan narsis.

Len sesaat hanya terdiam, tapi akhirnya tertawa juga mendengarkan komentar bidadari yang "agak" narsis itu.

"Baiklah bidadari, aku percaya padamu," ujar Len setelah menghentikan tawanya. Bidadari itu masih tampak kesal dengan tawa Len yang menurutnya tidak sopan.

"Jadi, ada perlu apa seorang bidadari turun dari surga dan menemuiku?" ujar Len.

Wajah bidadari tersebut berubah dari _mood_ ngambek menuju _mood_ bersemangat.

"Tuhan menyuruhku untuk menghiburmu. Engkau selalu bersedih hati dan merasa setiap hari adalah sama. Engkau selalu merasa hari-hari datar tanpa ada kejadian yang baik. Engkau selalu menghela napas. Karena itulah, Tuhan menyuruhku untuk menghiburmu, mencerahkan harimu agar engkau tidak perlu lagi menghela napas," jelas bidadari itu dengan lantang dan bersemangat.

Len tediam sesaat setelah mendengarkan penjelasan panjang bidadari itu. Tampak sekali kalau bidadari itu sangat bersemangat untuk menghibur Len. Melihat wajah semangat bidadari itu membuat Len jadi tidak tega untuk menancapkan kata-kata dingin dan sinis yang biasa ia berikan kepada gerombolan anak perempuan penggemarnya.

"Bisakah...?" gumam Len.

"Heh...?" bidadari tersebut memiringkan kepalanya, tanda tak mengerti.

"Bisakah engkau menghiburku?" gumam Len pelan.

"Aku akan berusaha!" jawab bidadari itu cepat.

"Apakah...aku tidak akan menghela napas lagi?" gumam Len kembali dengan nada getir.

"Kita akan berusaha bersama!" ujar bidadari itu riang sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Len.

Genggaman tangan bidadari itu sangat hangat.

.

.

.

Len terbangun dari tidurnya dan mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tidur, wajahnya masih tampak mengantuk.

"Baru pukul 7 pagi," gumamnya sambil melirik jam weker yang terletak di meja belajarnya.

Dengan _mood_ yang agak malas, Len segera mandi dan berpakaian, dengan sengaja ia melewatkan sarapan. _Mood_nya pagi ini tidak begitu baik sehingga Len memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan, mencoba mencari suasana yang tenang untuk memperbaiki _mood_nya. Kaki Len melangkah tanpa arah dan tahu-tahu saja saat pemuda itu tersadar ia telah berada di bukit belakang sekolah.

'Kenapa aku ada di bukit belakang sekolah?' pikir Len dengan tidak jelas.

Len hendak melangkah pulang saat tak sengaja mata pemuda itu menangkap pemandangan indah dari atas bukit. Kota pada pagi hari cukup terlihat indah dari atas bukit, selain itu suasana yang tenang "agak" memperbaiki _mood_nya yang jelek. Angin lembah terkadang bertiup dengan lembut, membuat Len terkantuk-kantuk. Len kembali menghela napas.

"Kemarin aku bermimpi bertemu dengan bidadari di tempat ini, sudah kuduga semua itu hanya mimpi," gumam Len pelan.

"Kau masih menganggap yang kemarin itu tidak nyata?" ujar sebuah suara yang manis.

Len membelalakkan matanya, bidadari yang kemarin memandang kearahnya. Len langsung mendudukkan diri dan berusaha memandang bidadari tersebut agar lebih jelas. Sesaat Len terdiam dan meneliti sosok bidadari tersebut.

Bidadari itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya, tidak memahami tingkah laku Len yang aneh.

Tiba-tiba Len mencubit pipinya sendiri dan mengaduh.

"Kenapa engkau mencubit pipimu sendiri?"

Bidadari tersebut masih melayang dan tidak menapak tanah, tetapi sosok bidadari itu seakan berlutur agar dapat bersejajar dengan mata Len. Tangan bidadari tersebut menjulur ke arah Len dan mengusap pipi Len yang memerah karena dicubit. Usapan tangan bidadari itu sangat lembut dan hangat, tanpa sadar wajah Len memerah.

"Sudah lebih baik?" gumam sang bidadari sambil terus mengelus pipi Len yang memerah.

Wajah Len makin merona. Wajah sang bidadari terlalu dekat dengan wajah Len, jaraknya paling hanya sekitar 10 cm.

"Hei, kenapa wajahmu merona merah? Apa kau demam, Len?" tanya bidadari dengan khawatir, Len hanya menggelengkan kepala dan berusaha melebarkan jarak antara dirinya dengan bidadari.

Sesaat wajah bidadari merasa sedih tetapi Len meyakinkan bidadari tersebut bahwa dirinya tidak apa-apa dan bahkan tidak mengalami demam. Awalnya sang bidadari tidak begitu yakin, tapi setelah Len bersikeras bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja sang bidadari akhirnya percaya juga.

"Kau akhirnya datang juga, padahal sewaktu kemarin aku menyuruhmu kembali lagi ke bukit ini tampaknya kau tidak terlalu bersemangat," ujar bidadari _honey blonde_ itu riang.

Len hanya tersenyum setengah hati. Ya, memang kemarin bidadari itu memintanya untuk kembali lagi ke bukit ini dan bermain bersama, untuk mencerahkan kembali hari-harinya yang begitu datar, tapi Len tidak terlalu yakin untuk datang lagi.

"Kalau aku tidak datang, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Len dengan suara pelan.

"Tentu saja, aku akan menyusul ke rumahmu," tegas bidadari itu.

Len membelalakkan matanya, mulutnya hendak protes sebelum akhirnya bidadari itu melanjutkan pembicaraannya,

"Tapi, aku yakin engkau pasti datang kembali ke bukit ini," bidadari itu dengan polos meneruskan.

Len yang tadinya hendak protes dan berkomentar sinis kembali terdiam. Ah~ melihat wajah riang dan polos bidadari itu memang melelehkan hati.

"Jadi, kita mau apa?" Len mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Terserah Len saja, sekarang apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Len?" bidadari itu balik bertanya.

Len terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Anginnya sejuk, aku mau tidur saja,"

"Yah~ Len, ayo main~," rajuk bidadari itu mendengar jawaban Len. Len hanya tersenyum kecil, pura-pura tertidur.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu Len terus mengunjungi bukit di belakang sekolah. Jika hari itu merupakan hari sekolah, maka Len akan mampir ke bukit itu setelah pulang sekolah maupun kegiatan ekstrakurikuler hingga senja hari. Jika hari itu merupakan hari minggu, maka Len akan berada di bukit itu dari pagi hingga senja hari.

Macam-macam yang mereka lakukan. Biasanya Len dan bidadari itu hanya akan berbincang maupun mendengarkan nyanyian bidadari bermata _sapphire_ indah itu. Suara nyanyian bidadari itu sangat indah, menyejukkan dan menenangkan hati. Len sangat menikmati nyanyian bidadari itu. Nyanyian bidadari itu juga mampu membuat bukit di belakang sekolah dipenuhi dengan bunga-bunga beraneka warna yang indah mekar untuk menyemarakkan suasana bukit. Terkadang, para burung dan kupu-kupu juga datang dan beterbangan di sekeliling Len dan bidadari itu untuk mendengarkan nyanyian bidadari tersebut.

Len sangat menikmati suasana itu. Tanpa sadar, Len selalu menunggu waktu pulang sekolah agar segera berlari menuju bukit di belakang sekolah. Len sangat menikmati waktunya bersama bidadari tersebut. Bersama bidadari itulah Len dapat merasakan betapa indahnya hari-hari yang ia lalui. Nyanyian bidadari itulah yang telah menjadi penyokongnya untuk menghadapi hari esok.

.

.

.

"Hei Len, kau mau kemana?" teriak Kaito kepada Len yang sudah berlari keluar kelas, padahal bel pulang baru berbunyi satu menit yang lalu.

Len hanya menoleh dan kemudian tersenyum pada Kaito, tidak menjawab. Len melanjutkan larinya, hanya sesaat Len sudah menghilang dari pandangan Kaito.

Kaito menghela napas.

'Yah biarlah, Len yang sekarang sudah lebih baik dibandingkan sejak ia kehilangan Rin,' pikirnya dalam hati sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Kau datang lebih cepat dari biasanya Len," ujar sang bidadari dengan riang,

Len terengah-engah sehabis berlari tapi ia masih bisa memberikan senyumnya kepada bidadari.

"Aku langsung berlari kesini setelah bel sekolah," jelas Len.

"Tidak ada kegiatan lain?" tanya bidadari itu, Len menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, hari ini kita mau melakukan apa?" tanya bidadari itu riang.

"Bernyanyilah untukku," pinta Len dengan segera. Bidadari itu langsung menyanggupi dan tak lama kemudian mulai menyayikan melodi yang menenangkan hati.

Len menikmati nyanyian itu dalam diam,

'Rin...seakan aku mendengarmu bernyanyi,'

.

.

.

Waktu selalu cepat berlalu pada saat kita sedang menikmati sesuatu, begitulah pendapat Len. Beberapa melodi telah dinyanyikan oleh bidadari itu, tapi seakan Len tidak pernah puas untuk mendengarkannya.

"Len, senja telah datang, apa engkau tidak pulang ke rumah?" tanya bidadari tersebut, matahari keemasan khas senja menambah poin kecantikan bidadari tersebut.

Len hanya terdiam, menikmati kecantikan bidadari tersebut.

"Len," bidadari tersebut kembali memanggil, tapi seakan Len tidak mendengarkan.

Len mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus pipi bidadari tersebut.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi," bisik Len pada bidadari tersebut.

Bidadari tersebut hanya terpaku, terdiam akan permintaan Len. Matahari semakin terbenam dan bidadari tersebut menyadarinya. Sudah waktunya, tidak ada lagi perpanjangan waktu. Bidadari tersebut menggenggam tangan Len dan tersenyum lembut.

"Sudah saatnya, aku harus kembali," bisik bidadari tersebut.

Len tidak rela, ia terus menggenggam tangan bidadari tersebut. Sosok bidadari tersebut semakin lama semakin menipis, semakin tidak _solid_. Len terus berusaha menggenggam tangan hangat bidadari tersebut, hingga ia menyadari bahwa ia hanya menggengam udara kosong.

.

.

.

Len kembali ke rumah dengan perasaan yang kacau. Sedih, rindu, tidak sabar bercampur satu menjadi sebuah harapan bahwa ia akan kembali bertemu dengan bidadari itu esok hari. Len percaya hal itu, ia akan kembali bertemu dengan bidadari itu besok.

Bidadari itu, sedikit demi sedikit telah membuatnya kembali tersenyum. Bidadari itulah yang telah mencerahkan harinya yang biasa menjadi begitu indah. Bidadari itu pulalah yang telah mengisi kekosongan hatinya dengan sebuah perasaan yang bernama cinta.

"Ia memang telah mengganti helaan napasku dengan sebuah kebahagiaan," gumam Len pelan sambil membaringkan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

_Gadis yang kucintai terbaring di tempat tidur. Aku hanya bisa duduk terdiam di sisinya, monitor telah menampilkan garis lurus, jantungnya sudah tidak berdetak lagi. Dokter sudah tidak mampu melakukan apapun. Mereka hanya bisa membentangkan kain putih di wajah cantiknya yang memucat dingin._

_Aku tidak rela! Aku tidak terima semua ini!_

_Aku berusaha menggenggam tangannya yang mulai mendingin. Dengan hangat tubuhku, aku berusaha mengembalikan kehangatannya. Tidak cukup dengan tubuhku saja, aku mulai meniupkan napasku yang hangat ke tangannya. Berharap kehangatan tubuh dan napasku dapat mengembalikan dirinya kepadaku._

_Sia-sia saja._

_Hati kecilku sadar, semua ini sia-sia saja. Tubuhku, napasku, semuanya sia-sia. Ia tidak akan pernah kembali padaku. Ia telah pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh. _

_Ke tempat yang sangat indah._

_Ke tempat dimana ia tidak akan pernah lagi merasakan sakit._

_Ke tempat dimana ia tidak akan pernah lagi merasakan sedih._

_Ke tempat dimana ia tidak akan pernah lagi merasakan sepi._

_Dan ia pergi kesana, meninggalkanku._

_Aku berusaha dan berusaha, meniupkan kembali napas hangatku ke tangannya. Tapi semua ini sia-sia. Aku tak merasakan kehangatan apapun dari tangannya, tak peduli seberapa banyak kehangatan tubuhku yang kubagi padanya. Tak peduli seberapa banyak napas hangatku yang kutiupkan, ia tidak akan kembali padaku._

_Aku hanya bisa menangis. Menangis. Dan menangis._

_Hanya bisa menangis._

.

.

Len membuka matanya, air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya.

"Rin," gumamnya.

.

.

.

Hari itu merupakan hari yang biasa, Len terjebak dalam pelajaran terakhir sebelum bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Perasaannya tidak sabar dan ingin sekali bel sekolah cepat berbunyi. Untunglah bel sekolah berbunyi lima menit kemudian. Satu menit setelah bel berbunyi, Len telah melesat keluar dari kelas dan berlari menuju bukit belakang sekolah.

Len terus berlari dan berlari. Pohon cemara bukit belakang sekolah sudah berada di pandangannya. Bidadari yang ia cintai juga telah menunggu di bawah pohon cemara tersebut.

"Len," dengan semangat bidadari tersebut melambaikan tangan dan memanggil namanya.

Len hanya bisa tersenyum dan bergegas menghampiri bidadari tersebut.

.

.

.

Kembali, hari itu harus segera berakhir dengan cepat. Matahari senja telah menampakkan semburatnya, pertanda bahwa pertemuan itu harus segera diakhiri. Tapi kali ini, pertemuan itu berbeda dari biasanya. Tidak ada salam perpisahan yang riang, salam perpisahan hari itu hampir tidak terjadi sama sekali.

Len menggenggam tangan bidadari itu dengan erat, seakan tidak mau kehilangan.

"Len," gumam bidadari itu dengan suara tercekat.

"Jangan pergi, tetaplah bersamaku, Rin," pinta Len. Bidadari bernama Rin itu hanya bisa terdiam, tak menyangka Len akan memanggil namanya. Bidadari itu sejak awal memang tidak pernah memberitahu Len mengenai namanya yang sebenarnya.

Bidadari Rin hanya tersenyum, campuran antara senyum sedih, lega dan pasrah.

"Engkau sudah ingat," bisik Rin pelan, bidadari itu menempelkan tangan Len ke pipinya, berusaha menikmati kehangatan tubuh Len.

"Jangan pergi, Rin, tetaplah bersamaku," pinta Len sekali lagi dengan suara tercekat.

Rin hanya tersenyum lembut, berusaha menenangkan perasaan Len yang gundah dan kacau.

"Apa engkau ingat," tutur Rin dengan lambat,

"Saat itu, engkau bukan menghela napas, tapi semua itu adalah hembusan napas hangatmu," lanjut Rin. Len menaikkan alisnya, tanda tak mengerti.

"Hembusan napasmu yang berusaha menghangatkan tubuhku kembali," jelas Rin sambil mengelus pipi Len.

"Maafkan keterlambatanku," bisik Rin dengan suara tercekat, air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Tapi, aku datang untuk bertemu dengan dirimu," jelasnya lagi dengan suara tercekat, air mata telah mengalir di pipi bidadari itu.

"Saatnya telah tiba untuk mengakhiri semua helaan napasmu," gumam bidadari itu sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Tersenyumlah untukku," Rin tersenyum pada Len.

Sosok Rin perlahan mulai menipis, tapi di saat terakhirnya ia terus tersenyum lembut kepada Len. Len berusaha menggenggam kembali tangan Rin, ia tidak mau kehilangan gadis yang ia cintai sekali lagi. Berulang kembali ia meneriakkan nama Rin, memohon agar bidadari itu tidak pergi dari sisinya. Tapi sia-sia saja, sosok Rin terus menipis hingga hilang sama sekali.

Tangan Len yang tadinya menggenggam tangan Rin telah menggenggam udara hampa. Len membuka genggaman tangannya, tiba-tiba angin bertiup lembut dari belakang pemuda itu, mengantarkan sebuah kelopak bunga mendarat di telapak tangannya yang terbuka.

Sebutir air mata mengalir dari pipi Len, pemuda itu menutup matanya. Segera ia menghapus air mata tersebut. Untuk terakhir kalinya Len menghela napas dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Rin," bisiknya kepada langit senja yang indah.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:**

_1. Thanks to Allah SWT atas selesainya fic ini  
_

_2. Terima kasih pada dosenku yang telah membuatku menunggu komentarnya atas skripsiku (tanpa waktu luang dari anda saya tidak akan pernah bisa menulis fic ini Pak)_**  
**

_3. Terima kasih pada apapun yang telah memberi peluang bagi author untuk menyelesaikan fic ini  
_

_4. Terima kasih pada para reader yang telah membaca fic saya  
_

_5. Terima kasih pada reader yang bersedia memberi komentar atas fic ini, I Love You so much...  
_


End file.
